


Hot Box

by bluebluebonnet



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dialogue Fic, M/M, Prompt Fic, Ridiculous, trapped in a turbolift
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebluebonnet/pseuds/bluebluebonnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim和Spock在一次外交任务中被困在了涡轮电梯里。这件事可以糟糕透顶也可以非常美好，而Jim知道他会选哪个。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Box

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hot Box](https://archiveofourown.org/works/856610) by [Enterprisingly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enterprisingly/pseuds/Enterprisingly). 



> 1）直译意译都有，如果想要看到最棒的版本请务必看原文（⬆️）~  
> 2）如果你觉得这篇文不好看，一定是我翻译的问题= =

作者：Electrikfeather  
翻译：包子

“Captain。”

“No。”

“Jim。”

“No。”

“Jim。”

“干嘛？！”

“请停止脱下你的制服。”

“为什么？”

“因为这是一个半公众的场合，我们正在执行一个外交任务途中——”

“现在我们在一个涡轮电梯中，如果我能加一句，是坏掉的涡轮电梯。而且又不是说有什么人能看到里面。”

“——而你不会想要穿着你的内衣与Xindi的高级委员会见面。”

“哦上帝啊，拜托别说了。这里太热了不适合说教。”

“请至少把你的裤子穿上。”

“不可能。这里就好像有……两百万度，说到这个——Kirk呼叫Scotty，你在吗？”

“是的，Captain。”

“在他们想办法让我们脱困之前你有办法把这里的温度降低一点吗？”

“对不起，Captain。但是我们什么也做不了。环境控制现在出了问题而且风险很大如果我们——”

“算了，我们会习惯的。Kirk讲话完毕。”

“你究竟可以把通讯器放在哪里？”

“你想知道？”

“……Captain——”

“噢，别闹了！我以为我们已经达成共识了，至少现在是的。”

“如果我同意叫你Jim，你会把裤子穿上吗？”

“不要。这里太热了。而且顺便一提，我不明白为什么你没有感到热得要死。”

“瓦肯星比地球热很多。实际上我认为这个温度很舒适。”

“哈。那飞船对你来说应该挺冷的了。”

“86%的时间进取号上的温度都在可接受范围内。”

“好吧，如果你觉得冷的话，随时都可以来跟我要个抱抱之类的。”

“Captain……”

“Jim。”

“你刚才是试图跟我调情吗？”

“你才是天才，你告诉我答案。”

“相比脱掉制服，这里更不适合调情。我67%确定他们可以透过门听见……你为什么笑？”

“如果你唯一拒绝的理由就是这个，那我们安静点就行了。”

“这不是我拒绝的唯一理由。”

“哦？好吧。告诉我，Spock，你觉得我哪里会引起你的反对了？”

“这里更不适合这种谈话，甚过调情和局部裸露。”

“你真是扫兴。”

“我会把这个当成一个赞美。”

“好吧。如果你不说话，那我将要脱掉更多的衣服。”

“Captain，你只穿着你的内衣，而我数不清有多少理由说明把它们脱下来是非常不明智的。”

“好吧，那我建议你开始说话，我想知道你为什么觉得我那么让你想要拒绝。”

“……”

“现在，现在Mr.Spock，淡定的沉默可不算是回答。这些是绝对要脱——”

“我不认为你让人想要拒绝。”

“哦？”

“是的。请停止表现得如此愉悦，这很让人烦扰，我相信我现在已经满足了你对继续穿着你的衣服的条件。”

“嗯哼。这才刚开始变得有趣，不会这么容易就放过你。如果我没让你想要拒绝那你在抱怨什么？”

“你让保持逻辑变得很难。”

“嗯……嗯。这就是重点。”

“Jim。”

“Spock。”

“在外交任务中的紧急事件不是求偶的正确时机。”

“不过你也知道我不在乎，对吧？”

“我认为你非常在乎，但是不是在乎任何正确的事情，就现在来说。”

“哦，闭嘴。”

“你在做什么？”

“坐在你的大腿上。”

“为什么？”

“因为我很无聊，你又那么性感，而且你觉得我也很性感——至少让人不想拒绝，然后我们要来一发？”

“我必须要坚持——噢……”

“嗯……感觉好吗？”

“啊，是的，Captain。”

“我在说最后一次，Spock，叫我Jim。我们做这个的时候你要是叫我Captain感觉像是某种特殊爱好。”

“我并不相信现在不是你的‘特殊爱好’，考虑到我们很可能在几秒内被非常重要的人发现。”

“少说话，多接吻。”

“你在出汗。”

“上帝啊，Spock……这对你来说是个问题，还是你只是在简单地观察？”

“恰好相反，我认为这——”

“你要是说fascinating，我绝对立刻起身走到电梯那边哭去。”

“我准备说让人感到刺激。”

“噢，这挺好。那我们现在可以回到亲吻的部分了吗？”

“当然。”

“进取号呼叫Captain Kirk，收到了吗？”

“我是Kirk，怎么了Scotty？”

“我们已经说服Xindi人同意降下他们的防护罩，我们可以把你们传送出去。”

“呃……你能给我们一小会儿么？”

“什么？”

“我说：等一会儿。Kirk讲话完毕。”

“我告知过你这里不是做这个的好地方。”

“别自以为是。我这里有证据你可是很享受的。”

“这不是重点。”

“不，我很确定这就是重点。你能把我的衬衫递给我吗？谢谢。”

“Jim……”

“我们先从这里出去，晚点再继续，好嘛？你可以关于对任何我做错了的事情说教但是现在……你很火辣（hot）而且这个电梯好热，只有一个算是好事，但是两个都让我难以集中注意力。”

“我明白了。”

“Scotty？把我们传送上去。”

“好的。站稳。”

“还有，Spock？脱掉我的衣服绝对是有史以来最好的主意。”

“你说什么都行，Captain。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 就是为了那句“要是你说fascinating我就到电梯那边去哭”所以才翻译的这个我会说么>


End file.
